An Ocean Full of Love
by oceanhelper1
Summary: A story about two people who learn to love each other. Drama, fights, romance, adventure, and ever lasting love. OC/OC Alex/Ocean


Alex walked back from the library to the common room. He walked calmly, singing quietly some muggle Christmas song, then stopped by a window. He came close to it and stared at the snow, and smiled. He stayed there in silence for a couple of minutes before he heard footsteps coming behind.

"Hey Alex." Ocean said.

"Hey!" He smiled and motioned her to come closer. She grinned, and walked to him. He put and arm around her shoulders, and looked out the window.

"It looks beautiful, covered in snow, doesn't it?"

She smiled, "It's always beautiful, but yes. It does."

He looked at her. "So, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Too. Where were you heading?"

"To the common room, but I can stay if you want me to."

"Please. It's nicer to have company." He smiled.

She nodded, "True that. So where were YOU heading?"

"Library, I just came from a prefect meeting."

"Oh, the over-achiever." She teased, although she was a prefect too.

He laughed. "You're a prefect too."

"I know! But still." She giggled.

He smiled. "Why weren't you at the meeting, by the way?"

"I already got the message, I didn't want to come. So I talked to Professor."

"Oh, okay." He looked out the window again. "You know, we should go for a walk outside instead of standing here."

She looked outside, "Okay, only if you keep me warm though."

He smiled, then took off his scarf and wrapped it around her. "There."

She laughed, "How will you stay warm then?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'll survive." He grinned.

She smiled, "I'll keep you warm when you need it."

He blushed, but looked down, hoping she wouldn't notice. "How so?"

She grinned, "You'll see!" She took his hand and pulled him to the doors, "Maybe I can get you to blush more."

"I'm not blushing!" He quickly said, blushing even more. "It's just... er..."

"Pink paint?"

"Exactly!" He laughed "I dropped pink pain on my face, that's it."

"In the last ten seconds I wasn't looking?" She giggled.

"Yes! I'm quick and clumsy, I didn't see the bucket and it fell on me."

She laughed, "Well, we'll have watch out for those pesky paint buckets then."

"Maybe I'll even make you blush - you'll have to watch out for those buckets." He grinned.

She grinned in return, "Sounds like a challenge."

He tugged her hand, and walked to a tree, he sat down with her and leaned against it. She sat beside him, and her blue eyes shone with the sun, he smiled. "You're really pretty."

She ducked her head, "Thanks." Inside her head she was saying don't blush don't blush don't blush

He smirked and took her hand again, lacing their fingers. "Pink paint?"

She smiled, "Lots of it."

"Oh, and why would that be?" He asked casually.

She playfully growled, and stood up. "I have no idea."

"I think you do." He said quietly, then stood up too, but looked away.

She dusted the snow off, "You know, it probably wasn't the best idea to sit in the snow."

"We could just use a drying charm." He took his wand out, and made a drying charm on both of them, then pocketed it. "See." He smiled.

She grinned, "Smarty. Are you cold yet?"

"To be honest, yeah." He wrapped his arms around himself.

She grinned, "Yay! I get to warm you!"

He blushed. "How?"

"haha pink paint." She walked over, and wrapped her arms around him, and climbed on his back.

He laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Warming you. Is it working?"

He nodded and grinned. "Yeah, but I don't know how much I'll be able to resist with you on my back."

"Resist? I'm not that heavy!"

"No, you're not, but it's still more than if I didn't have anything on top of me."

She scoffed, "I can get off."

"No, it's fine... When I get tired we can hug instead?" He smiled.

She smiled, "Sure, Pinky."

"Okay, beautiful." He grinned, knowing she was probably gonna blush at that.

She buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Stop it! You're winning."

He laughed. "Actually, get down, we'll hug instead, I wanna see your pink face, it's cute."

She tightened her hold on him, "Never, you'll have to pull me off."

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "What if I throw myself into the lake?"

"Then...I guess we're going to drown together."

He laughed. "Seriously?"

"...Possibly." She said unsure, if he was going to throw them into a lake.

"Alright." He started walking towards the lake.

"I'm scared of you, but I'll stay on you."

He walked to the edge of lake "Okay, no way, it's freezing here, I'd have to be mad to go in there."

"Whimp." She said grinning, and loosening her hold on him.

He sat down, and moved back, so he was squashing her, but at the same time her was careful not to hurt her.

She squealed, "Alex!" She tried to roll out from under him.

He laughed, when she unwrapped her arms from around him, he rolls around, so he's on top of her, he grins, but then realizes the position they're in, quickly he sits up and mutters. "Er.. Sorry."

She laughs, "Never been in that position before." She tries to get him to blush.

He covered his face with his hands and smiles. "You win! Stop it!"

"Hey Alex?" She asks sneakily.

"Yes...?"

"Have YOU ever been in that position?" She giggled.

"Yes. With the love of my life - my pillow."

She laughed, "My blanket is the best at that position" (cools)

He laughed too, "Well, that's one image I won't be able to get off my head."

She grinned, "So, are we going in the lake or not?''

He raised his eyebrows. "You really wanna go in?"


End file.
